ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
破滅之影
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 黑暗默示錄 * 活動時間: 3/1/19 16:00 - 3/7/19 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! Battle Info Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Hasiko Awakened Hasiko, Spirit (2) |drop = }} Boss Info Wave 1: Hasiko Wave 2: Awakened Hasiko, Spirit Abilities * Cursed Flash: Light magic* damage (3x) to all enemies. Restore 5% HP to all allies. * Malefic Sacrifice: Sacrifice 100% HP to deal 10% HP damage to all enemies. Magic damage (200x) to all enemies. Abilities Wave 1 * Spirit Burn: Magic* damage (4x) to all enemies. Hybrid damage (2x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 5 turns to all enemies. * Intimidating Gaze: Dark magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (50%) on all enemies. * Maniacal Slash: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Physical damage (1x) as HP drain (150%) to all enemies. * Deadly Thrust: Physical* damage (9x) to one enemy. Hybrid damage (1x) as MP drain (150%) to one enemy. * Cursed Mind: Magic damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict 2 random status ailments (petrify 100%, others 30%) to one enemy. * Growl: Mitigate magic damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be removed) * Sinister Gaze: Light magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict confuse (100%) on all enemies. * Wail: Mitigate physical damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be removed) Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** Spirit Burn ** Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) ** Intimidating Gaze ** Sinister Gaze ** Ends turn * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc (3n-1 turns), uses either Growl or Wail (rotates between them every 3 turns) * Threshold attacks: ** 70% HP: Sinister Gaze ** 50% HP: Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) ** 30% HP: Maniacal Slash * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc: Growl * Remaining actions are: Wave 2 * Spirit Burn: Magic* damage (4x) to all enemies. Hybrid damage (2x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Decrease ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 5 turns to all enemies. * Deadly Intimidating Gaze: Dark magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (50%) on all enemies. Decrease dark resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Maniacal Slash: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Physical damage (1x) as HP drain (150%) to all enemies. * Deadly Thrust: Physical* damage (9x) to one enemy. Hybrid damage (1x) as MP drain (150%) to one enemy. * Deadly Cursed Mind: Magic damage (9x) to one enemy. Inflict berserk (+0% ATK) for 1 turn to one enemy . Decrease SPR (70%) for 5 turns to one enemy. * Growl: Mitigate magic damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be removed) * I will destroy you!: Magic damage (120x) to all enemies. Decrease light and dark resistance (300%) for 3 turns to caster. * Deadly Sinister Gaze: Light magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict confuse (100%) on all enemies. Decrease light resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Wail: Mitigate physical damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be removed) Attack Pattern (Awakened Hasiko) * Preemptive attacks: ** Spirit Burn ** Deadly Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) ** Deadly Intimidating Gaze ** Deadly Sinister Gaze ** Ends turn * If Spirit A is dead: I will destroy you! * If Spirit B is dead: I will destroy you! * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc (3n-1 turns), uses either Growl or Wall (rotates between them every 3 turns) * Threshold attacks: ** 70% HP: Deadly Sinister Gaze ** 50% HP: Deadly Cursed Mind (to highest SPR unit) ** 30% HP: Maniacal Slash ** Continues with the attack pattern for the turn * Remaining actions are: Attack Pattern (Spirit) * Cursed Recovery each turn (40% chance) * After 15 turns: Malefic Sacrifice Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * Bring status ailment resists (especially confuse and petrify) for all units * Sources of Auto-Refresh, AoE MP refresh like Bless +2, and MP restore will help against the randomly occurring MP drains. * Units that can restore MP via lb crysts are very helpful, such as Rem, Folka, Awakened Rain. * Break resistance like Jade Resilience or Intro/Album Cover and break removal like Dispelga or Deshellnaga will allow you to deal more damage and take less damage. * Bosses mainly use hybrid damage to absorb MP, gear units with decent DEF and SPR. * Break the bosses ATK/MAG to reduce MP drain amount. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube